


102%

by 3843238432384



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3843238432384/pseuds/3843238432384
Summary: 记得回去...因为lof后面还有个这段剧情的尾巴......





	102%

下线，总而言之是嗯嗯啊啊

**Author's Note:**

> 记得回去...因为lof后面还有个这段剧情的尾巴......


End file.
